First love
by Hectorgaming
Summary: After Marco And Star watched Marco's parents and things change between them and smooth up between them after there friendship is more then friendship. (Lemon part, you have warned)


**Okay This is my first Fanfic story so go easy on**

 **Me, this** **story is about Star Vs The Forces Of Evil because it's my favorite show to watch but other wise enjoy the story.**

Marco and Star where walking home from long day of school, when they arrived at Marco's house his parents left him a note that's say's "Marco and Star Your farther and I went on shopping and there are some left overs in the kitchen if you guys are hungry and we won't be back until tonight, Love Mom", "Well Star we got the house to ourselves" Marco said after reading the note that his mom left him,"So we could do anything right Marco" Star said after reading the note after Marco," Yea we do, so what you want to do, we could a movie or go out to the park" Marco said as he started to blush little."I wanna watch a movie" she said as she bounce up and down,"you can make some Nachos while I choose the movie" she said while picking the movie,

Marco did as he was told, after his Nachos were done he went into the living room and saw star that she was still picking a movie, "My nachos are done need help Star with the movies" he said as sent down his nachos down, "Wait what's this movie have seen this one" She asked confused as she hold up the movie, "Umm... Star that's my Parents movie that's Adult movie" He said as he looking at the movie, "Can we Watch it please pretty please" she begged him, he let out a sigh,"Fine don't tell my parents that we watch their movie okay" he sighed, "I will keep my mouth shut" she promise as she put on the movie,

Moments later there were a sex part on Marco's parents movie, "Marco what's that thing called" She asked confused as she looked over at seen him cover his eyes, "Star that is called sex, it's like...w-when t-two people do that thing like what's on the TV" Marco began to stutter, "So that's called sex" she said as she looked at the TV, "Yes star can we stop watching this please it's getting me uncomfortable right now" He said as he really getting uncomfortable, "Well if it's getting you uncomfortable can we try it now" she got on top of Marco, he couldn't believe what's is happen, "W-well I... I umm... i-if y-you fine w-with you t-then" he stutter as she took off his hoodie, "Yea I'm fine with it are you fine with it" she whispered, "Y-yea I'm fine w-with I-it" He whisper while stuttering, she giggled as there face become more closer.

They kissed, As there kiss become more deeper as they did tongue to tongue, they stop for air,"Wow that was" All Marco could manage,"That was amazing" She said as His hands grip her hips back and forth as He moan softly, "Star are you sure about this", "Yes Marco I'm sure about" she whispers as she took off his shirt and could see his abs are coming from training his Karate," Wow Marco you look amazing" she said as he blushed, as he took off her dress off and She was only in her Underwear and bra,"Star can we take this too your bedroom what if my parents caught us" he said while blushing, "Yea I don't want my bad boy getting in trouble" she said as he turn dark red as she gigged, Marco carried star to her bedroom, after when they got to Star's bedroom Marco put her on her bed, she got up and took his pants off and seen his boxers.

Marcos POV

Star just took off my pants and my boxes," I never know you were this hard" she gigged as I turn dark red, she pulled me top of her,"Marco your turn to underdressed me" she whispers into my ear, I did as I was told I took her underwear and then her bra,"I know there are impressive" she said as she covers them with her arms,"Star you look beautiful" I said as I I put my mouth on her breasts as she moan," Marco don't stop that feels amazing" she moan as she griped my hair, I made sure that I give her both breasts attention before coming back up, after I gave her breast I laid her back down her bed," Marco" she whispers," Yes Star" I whisper back,"I need you really bad" She said as I turn red as I blush, I know that she needed me so I put my cock every inch that went inside of her, as she cried of pain,"Are y..you okay star"I asked her,"Yea it hurts a little bit I will fine" She said as I my cock rest inside.

Few minutes later Star give me a nod as I did I put my cock inside her womb as we both moan,"M...Marco it's feels amazing"she moan as I thursted into her, Star pulled me deep inside as I kept thursted into her,"M...Marco Faster please"She moan as I did I went faster into her as she went crazy moaning in my ear, I flip her over making her top of me,She pulled my cock inside her womb as we both moan, after my cock inside she started to bounce faster, few minutes after star continued riding me we could few out limites coming," S...star I'm g..going to c...cum"I moan as she flip over making me top of her,"Cum inside me Marco"She moan as I put my cock inside her as I continue thursted into her,"Marco...I'm c...cumming" she moan as I cum inside her.

few minutes later I laid right next Star,"Wow t...that was amazing" I panting feeling as i felt her cuddling on to my chest,"mmm...I love you Marco"She said as I grap the blanket coving both of us as we Laid each other's," I love you too Star" I whisper before giving her a soft kiss, as we both fell sleep in each other's arms.

 **There you guys go chapter 1 is done, I will be making more chapters.**


End file.
